Back
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: My skin tingled with an unanticipated electric caress as he brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. His touch, cool yet warm and electric. “You’re back” “You’re really back” Hitsugaya Hina


_**Well, this is the second story in my HitsuHinata alphabet one shot project.**_

_**So anyways, B is for back!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**_

**Hitsugaya's point of view**

Memories pounded through my skull. days and weeks and months and years drifting through my mind like the feather soft snow flakes that were being turned into spears by the howling wind.

'_somewhere I belong'_

That feeling of utter loneliness, confusion, as if I was the literal example of a square peg in a round hole. I couldn't hear my heart, everything was drowned away by thunder and wind. The fear of leaving the place that had wronged me, hurt me, everything was drowned away, shaky and mirage-like. I was underwater. I hadn't seen where I wanted to go, who I wanted to be. All I could see was a lonesome brat from the rukon, that in the end would die after living through a long and lonely afterlife as his older sister became a great shinigami.

The moment I found Hyourinmaru was the moment I found who I was. The moment I saw where I wanted to go, who I wanted to be, I felt like I finally had found the place where I fit, what it felt like to breath. I had broken through an ice clogged surface and breathed in freezing air, and felt myself so clearly.

"remember" I begged. I lifted my head.

"Remember who heard your voice!"

"remember where it is you belong!" realization creep over icy blue like a sunrise Hyourinmaru's eyes. I could almost feel the memories as they flooded through him, stealing my strength and my abandoment from me.

"Hyourinmaru!" I could feel my vocal cords strain to be heard. breaking across octaves, making me sound like a little child crying out against a broken arm.

"Master" he murmered, as my ryuusenka shattered, the last of my power spent. I could feel the cold bighting winds cease, giving way to the warm breezes that had been, and I could feel something ,someone, carrying me. keeping me safe. I opened my eyes, gazing at the proud dragon before me.

"Do you remember now" my voice was raspy

"Now, I'm no child"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro" Hyourinmaru roared; not out of anguish but out of joy.I felt his arms around me, holding me safe as we desended through the night. I'd never let anyone else hold me in such a way. If it was someone else it seemed so degrading. It made me feel weak and useless, unable to bear even my own weight. But this... it was comfortable, safe. Maybe this is what is was to be held by one's mother? I had no memories of such things, so I wouldnt' know. But...Perhaps this came close.

"Toushiro!" I could hear a voice. A… feminine voice, so faint, and yet clearly yelling. Scared... she sounded so scared... why was she scared? Was it Hyourinmaru? or me? Did I even know that voice? Yes. I did.

'_Hi..nata?' _my thoughts were in a drugged haze, even the blackness I was in seemed fuzzy and unreal, I wanted the clearness again. The kind that had exsisted in my ice, with him. I felt a pair of warm arms replace Hyourinmaru. I groaned, my hands searching blindly for my zanpakto's cold form, anything to keep from loosing him in the darkness . I needed him... I needed him! I felt a loss of spatial awareness that I could only correlate with a newborn being separated from it's mother before it's even opened it's eyes for the first time. I couldn't tell where I was, or if I was even alive. panic seized somewhere within me, what if I had died? then I would never be united with Hyourinmaru!

"H-hyourin" I groaned again. Something soft came into contact with my hands. It was… round, slightly heavy, almost pillow like. But before I could really know what it was fully my hand was pulled away. I tried to open my eyes, with only a bit of success. I could see, but after a certain distance my eyes were worthless, the rocks around us and the night sky blending into one blue gray mass in the far off edges of the world . But I could clearly see Hinata's hand over mine, blue and red veins visible beneath pale skin because of the cold that surrounded me. Both our hands were dangerously close to her…chest. Girl's chests involved... endowments, so to speak, and those endowments were round, could be heavy depending on the person, and were pillow-like according to many a tired drunk.

'_d-did I?' _I could feel a light tingle of warmth across my cheeks.

"Toushiro" she was holding me, supporting me with folded legs and her pale arms, she was warm and shaking, I couldn't tell if she was crying out of happiness or fear. I opened my lips to ask where Hyourinmaru was, but I felt his presence , and I could see his hand wiping away tears like I wanted to. Perhaps he could sense this and had done it for me because for some reason I couldn't find my arms? I had moved them just a second ago, but now I had lost them. I closed my eyes, it was simply too much to keep them open any longer.

**Hinata's point of view**

I had carried him to squad four with the help of Hinamori and Matsumoto. And I couldn't help myself but visit him. that is after all of my work was done, after I had filed all the papers, after I had helped cook the squad's meal, after I had trained with our seated officers. After all that I always went straight here, Unohana-taicho didn't even require me to sign in anymore. There was only one chair in the room, and generally I didn't sit in it.

I always let Hyourinmaru sit in that place no matter how tired I was, or how my limbs ached or burned. He deserved it more, he was Toushiro's zanpakto, the most important thing in his life, worth far more then his rookie fukutaicho that had very misplaced feelings for him. I opened the door quietly, though I hadn't an idea why I did so, Toushiro was fast asleep, and Hyourinmaru… I wasn't even sure that he slept quite frankly. I peeked inside. Hyourinmaru turned his head. And I nearly retreated back to outside the door. I hated to admit it but I was scared , I swallowed as entered keeping my eyes trained on the floor.

"K-Konbanwa Hyourinmaru-san" I whispered, bowing deeply. He merely nodded to me, gesturing for me to come closer. I gulped, taking tiny steps towards the dragon. He stood, and my heart beat against my chest with a fervor that I had never experienced. My lip trembled, as I bowed my head unable to hold the ice master's gaze.

"Do not be afraid of me, child. I will not hurt you" his voice was deep, soothing. Something about it reminded me of Toushiro, which brought tears to my eyes, an icy claw tilted my head upwards. Forcing me to look into the ice dragon's eyes. Contrary to the rest of his appearance his eyes were soft and curious, sympathetic even. But most of all they were childish, he was eyes were like that a child, curious and happy to see what the world held. But they were wise too, soft blues cascading through fact after fact, able to discern the truth from the lie.

"You visit here every day, and yet you never sit. You only stand and kneel here. Why is that? "

"I-I-I ah I…" my voice faded.

"Sit" I felt as if I was frozen in place his eyes narrowed, annoyance crossing his nothing short of pushed me into the chair, and the force of my unplanned arrival pushed the chair close enough to the bed that I could lay my head down. I blinked heavily. I was tired. Training had been especially hard today, as it went on for an hour and half more then I had actually planned it to.

"You're so lucky Toushiro, to get to sleep for all this time" I mumbled tears coming to my eyes.

"Please wake up. I can't do everything on my own" I gripped his hand, it was solid and real, like a rock, solid, comforting, yet unmoving and unemotional. I took a heavy breath as tears fluttered down my face, trying to hold back sobs as my forehead raised and lowered itself in time with each heave of my chest. I felt an ice-cold hand on my shoulder that I knew could only belong to Hyourinmaru. normally I would have been scared by his touch, but for some reason I couldn't care less now, in fact I welcomed it because I could feel Toushiro's reiatsu flow through that touch.

"Onegai "my grip on Toushiro's tightened, little sobs escaping me. I didn't know when I somehow laid my head on the bed and fallen unconscious.

But I was awoken by a movement in my hands, and judging by the heavy sensation of a blanket that had been draped over my shoulders at some point, had Hyourinmaru done that? I glanced around, finding him coiled up in the form of a small dragon, disproving my theory that he didn't sleep. I sniffed, wiping my face with the hand that wasn't holding Toushiro. Something gripped my hand, the pressure wasn't much, but enough to feel clearly. I stared in amazement, his hand was gripping mine. And his eyes were open, soft turquoise flickering in the moonlight like water. I could only blink at his somewhat sleepy, yet curious and restless gaze.

"Toushiro" I whispered.

"Hey" his voice was slightly raspy. I smiled. Tears coming again to my eyes.

"You want some water?" he nodded I rose, finding the water pitcher and cup that was kept on the top of a cabinet easily, even in the dark. I helped him sit up against the backboard and handed him the cup of full of water, it was returned nearly instantly though it was empty.

"Thank you" I nodded.

"A-ano" His cheeks were slightly pink in the moonlight, I blinked, he was blushing, but what did he have to be embarrassed about?

"I-I'm sorry a-bout ah" I felt my cheeks turn bright red as I realized what he was talking about.

"_H-hyourin" He groaned his face betraying exhaustion and fear. His hands searched wildly for his sword, but he found my chest instead, his hand seemed heavy, and warm, pleasant. But I only could let it linger for a couple moments, because my embarrassment was becoming too much for me to bear. I grabbed his hand away, he opened his eyes, and his cheeks turned pink._

"E-eh? T-that?"

"I-i-i-it's fine! I really-" I stopped, covering my mouth as I realized the volume of my voice.

"I-I really…" what did really I feel? I was comfortable with that touch It had been warm, pleasant, I wanted it to stay but my shy nature, blush and fear got the better of me. I hadn't been uncomfortable. I hadn't! I felt my index fingers fidget, twirling and dancing around each other, I looked away, sure he could see my blushing, and warring emotions.

"I don't mind" I mumbled.

"You look tired" I sighed.

"O-only a little bit" I mumbled.

"I can see the circles under your eyes" I looked away, somewhat ashamed that I had even thought to lie to him.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" My skin tingled with an unanticipated electric caress as brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face. That touch which calmed me like nothing else, His touch, cool yet warm and electric at the same time.

"You're back" I can feel relieved sobs pushing against my chest.

"You're really back"

_**Hope you all enjoyed! **_

_**Onegai=Please**_


End file.
